


Random Affections

by Patchcat



Series: Easy Fake Oven [3]
Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchcat/pseuds/Patchcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee-brand affection at its finest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Affections

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably safe to assume that this is set after the end of the seventh volume. [Fanfic Bakeoff](http://community.livejournal.com/fanfic_bakeoff/)'s secret ingredient was "token" with a bonus ingredient of "dialog 'fics." I've never written one before. Not sure that I'll ever do it again. All dialog makes me twitchy. O.o

“What is that?”

“Flowers for my sweetie?”

“Uh-huh. What are you up to, Dee?”

“Ryo, I’m hurt! Can’t a guy give his hard-working partner a token of his affection without being interrogated?”

“Hm. Know what? No.”

“Aw, c’mon, dude! It’s just flowers. No ulterior motives, I swear. Well, maybe one or two, but hey, a guy’s gotta try.”

“Uh-huh. Su -- What. Is. _That?!_ ”

“Ummm...”

“Dee, that’s a -- a -- Oh God, I can’t even say it!”

“You know, you’re really cute when you blush like that.”

“...”

“Oh, wow! I had no idea a human being could actually turn _maroon_! Bwahahahahahaha! Ow! Damn it, Ryo!”

“Go ahead and laugh, jackass. Just get that -- thing -- out of here!”

“I’m sorry. Get rid of _what_ , exactly?”

“That -- that -- _thing_!”

“Hmmmm, still dunno what yer talkin’ about, dude. You’re gonna have to be more specific.”

“COCKRING, damn it! That COCKRING needs to get off of my desk right n -- Mmmmmmmmm...”

“...You said ‘cockring’.”

“Grrr! Dee, repeat after me: I will not pounce my partner! You’d be surprised what you’d get if you’d just _ask_... Now get to work!”

“...”

“Dee! Work. Now!”

“Oh, no, dude. You are _crazy_ if you think I’m just lettin’ that one go.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Uh-huh. Why you blushin’, then?”

“...”

“So?”

“So, what?”

“You. Me. Kiss?”

“Will you get back to work if I say ‘yes’?”

“Hmmmm... Sure. Whatever.”

“Deeeee!”

“Okay, okay! I’ll work if you let me kiss you.”

“O--Okay.”

“Yay -- !”

“Mmmmmmm…”

“...You know, I never get tired of that look.”

“Damn it, Dee! You’ve had your kiss! Now get back to work!”

“Fine, fine. Here’s me, working.”

...  
..  
.

“Hey, Dee?”

“Yeah?”

“Your kisses are better than flowers.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“...And the cockring?”

“Grrrrrrr!”

“Ow! Damn violent bastard!”


End file.
